


Mac and Charlie Bang

by goatsnhoes



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Homo much, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsnhoes/pseuds/goatsnhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty straight-forward. Mac and Charlie get it on. It's pretty hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Charlie Bang

             Charlie was wasted, as wasted as he usually is around the time the bar was deserted. The gang had been struggling to close up the bar for a few hours, and the time had come when it was only Mac and Charlie, fucking around, trying to make their way out the door.

             “Ey, Mac,” Charlie said.

             “Yeah, Charlie?” Mac asked, while laying down in the middle of the floor to try and fish the keys out of his pants.

             “I...think I’m gonna stay here tonight. I don’t know if I can make it home.”

             “You’re gonna stay here? Dude, are you crazy? There’s nowhere to sleep!”

             Charlie gestured around and said, “Yeah, well, ya know.”

            “I know what? What, Charlie? Dude, just come home with me! Dennis probably won’t even be around. He has this girl he’s been with.”

            “Really? ‘Cause your apartment’s closer, so…”

            “Yeah, man! Yeah, come on!”

            Mac’s apartment is only five minutes walking distance from the bar, so when the two arrive, fifteen minutes later, they’re exhausted and still plastered. Charlie falls over on the couch and Mac topples on top of him.

            “Let’s just...sleep here,” Mac mumbles.

            “Yeah, man. I’m about to pass out,” Charlie says.

            Mac is breathing steadily soon, more comfortable curled sideways on top of Charlie than Charlie is pinned beneath him. Charlie can’t sleep, and keeps thinking about how much he can’t sleep, and before long, he’s wide awake and terrified that he’ll never get to sleep.

            And then there’s Mac, curled on top of him, breathing softly in his ear, shifting around in his sleep.

            Charlie can’t stand it any longer.

            “Mac,” he whispered.

            No response.

            “Mac,” he whispered louder. “Mac, goddamn it, wake up.”

            Mac snorted and opened his eyes.

            “Whoa. You’re really close to me. What’s up?”

            “I can’t sleep. You’re on top of me,” Charlie whispered.

            “Oh, shit, dude, I’m sorry. Are you cold? It’s freezing in here!” Mac whispered back.

            “Uh, I wasn’t, because you’re on top of me, but if you’re cold, you could go to your room.”

            “Let’s both go,” Mac said. Charlie looked at him for a second with an unreadable expression on his face.

“So that you don’t get cold, I mean,” he clarified.

            “Oh, yeah, gotcha.”

            They both walked to Mac’s bed, wrapping their arms around themselves. Mac stripped down to his shirt and boxers, and, after hesitation, Charlie did the same  .

            A few minutes passed. Charlie was so comfortable, and warm, and finally drifted off into drunken sleep.

           

            He was jolted awake hardly any time later by Mac’s beard scratching at the back of his neck. Mac was spooning him, breathing into his ear again, and Charlie was in boxers and a shirt, half-drunk and hard as a rock.

            And then Mac rocked against him. _Shit,_ Charlie thought. He could feel Mac’s cock against his ass distinctively, and realized explicitly how long it had been since he’d gotten laid. Charlie turned around as slowly and gently as he could, trying to make a decision about this situation, and Mac laid an arm across Charlie and pushed his head into Charlie’s neck.

            Charlie felt Mac mouthing slowly up the side of his neck with a warm, wet mouth, and reached a point where it had gone too far, he had to wake Mac up, when Mac mumbled something.

            “I wanna fuck you, Charlie,” he slurred. Charlie groaned and wrapped him arm around Mac, pulling him closer, until his cock was against Charlie’s thigh.

            “I can feel my heart beating in my dick,” Mac said, giggling.

            “Goddamn it, Mac,” Charlie whispered, turning around and pressing his ass into Mac’s crotch. Mac’s arm snaked around Charlie’s waist and grabbed him outside of his boxers.

            “Dude, you’re so hard. That’s so gay. Are you hard for me, Charlie?” Mac asked.

            “Yeah,” Charlie groaned, now grinding forward into Mac’s hand. Mac slipped his hand into Charlie’s boxers and began stroking him, hard and slow. Charlie involuntarily moaned, making Mac grind harder into Charlie’s ass.

            “Oh, fuck,” Mac swore, gripping Charlie harder. “Charlie, I can’t stand it. Will you please blow me? I just want you to blow me, man.”

            Charlie turned around and slid on top of Mac, kissing his neck. He reached down to pull Mac’s shirt off and Mac sat up and helped him strip it off. Charlie kept kissing, down his chest and stomach, and Mac groaned when Charlie’s fingers wrapped around his dick, pulling his boxers down, and kneeling down between Mac’s thighs.

            Mac forgot to breathe when Charlie finally started sucking him off. He started strong with a sloppy, vigorous enthusiasm and kept halting, pulling off to catch his breath. It drove Mac crazy. Every time, he thought that he was about to come hard, and then Charlie pulled his mouth off of Mac and exposed his wet cock to the cold air.

            “Could you-” Charlie hesitated. It felt like a strange request.

            “Yeah?” Mac said breathlessly. “Spit it out, man.”

            “Could you put your hand on my head?” Charlie said without making eye contact.

            Mac looked down at him for a second before raking his hands through Charlie’s hair and pulling his head closer. Charlie groaned and went down again, sucking hard like his life depended on it. Mac guided his head and began thrusting shallowly, with a huge amount of restraint, into Charlie’s mouth. Charlie only moaned louder and sucked harder, and suddenly Mac was there, coming hard. Charlie pulled back slightly, swallowing most of it. Some of it was left on the side of Charlie’s mouth, and he wiped it off with his hand, looking at Mac with an almost weirdly intense look.

            Charlie crawled back up on top of Mac, who grabbed his shoulders and flipped him to the bottom, spreading his legs with his hand.

            A door slammed. Dennis was back. Both Mac and Charlie were thanking God that the bedroom door was closed.

            “Shhh,” Mac whispered into Charlie ear, which made Charlie squirm. Mac clapped a hand over Charlie’s mouth. Charlie moaned behind the hand, which made Mac look at him with his eyebrows raised.

            “Mac?” Dennis called out. “Are you awake?”

            The entire apartment was pitch black. They’d never turned on any lights.

            “I am now, dude,” Mac grumbled, sounding sleepy. Dennis’s footsteps were heard approaching the door.

            “Oh, sorry, Mac,” Dennis said, but neither Mac nor Charlie heard him retreat.

            Charlie squirmed against Mac’s crotch, and Mac held the hand over the mouth even tighter.

            “So what did you do tonight?” Dennis asked, still standing behind the door.

            “Uh, nothing much. Got plastered at the bar with Charlie and came back,” Mac rolled his hips in between Charlie’s legs, hard, and Charlie breathed in deeply through his nose.

            “Oh. Okay. I guess that’s cool,” Dennis said, chuckling like a dumb bastard. Mac moved a hand down between their bodies and grabbed Charlie’s cock and started stroking him with a strong grip. Charlie whimpered behind Mac’s hand and threw his head back.

            They heard Dennis’s footsteps retreating slowly, and Mac removed his hand from Charlie’s mouth. Charlie let his mouth open in bliss as Mac stroked him faster, grinding into his thigh, lowering his head to suck Charlie’s neck with an open mouth.

            Charlie wrapped his legs around Mac and moaned loudly, causing Mac to clap his hand over Charlie’s mouth again, hard.

            “Mmm,” Charlie moaned under Mac’s hand. Mac took his hand away.

            “You’re too loud, Charlie, I gotta do that! Dennis could hear,” Mac whispered.

            “No, I uh, it’s just that,” Charlie said, “I like it when you hold your hand over my mouth. I have a sensitive mouth.”

            Mac almost asked him what the fuck he was talking about, because everyone has a sensitive mouth, when he decided that it wasn’t a great time for that kind of banter. They were now sideways on the mattress, with Charlie’s head resting at the very edge. Mac let go of Charlie’s dick and his hand travelled lower, lower, until Charlie froze up and opened his eyes. Mac didn’t move, waiting for Charlie to say or do something.

            “C’mon, man,” Charlie mumbled. “Just -”

            “Just what?” Mac whispered.

            “Just...finger me. Come on, please do it.” Mac could see Charlie blushing even in the semi-darkness.

            Mac put two fingers in Charlie’s mouth, and Charlie licked at them lewdly enough to make Mac’s cock twitch. When it looked like Charlie couldn’t wait much longer, he pushed one wet finger inside. Charlie was clinging to him tightly and biting his lip to keep from moaning, and Mac went to two fingers, curling them inside Charlie, who’s head was now thrown back and eyes were now closed.

            “You like that?” Mac whispered in Charlie’s ear. “You like that, man?”

            “Yeah, God, yeah,” Charlie nodded.

            “Want me to fuck you?” Mac was grinding into Charlie’s thigh again, “Because I really want to fuck you.”

            “Yes, God, yes, fuck me,” Charlie said, “But hurry, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

            Mac grabbed Charlie by the hips and pulled him back from the very edge of the bed before removing his fingers and pushing his cock right up against Charlie’s asshole. Mac licked his hand and stroked himself a couple of times before pushing in slowly and bluntly.

            “Oh, God,” Charlie groaned. Mac tangled his hand in Charlie’s hair, gripping hard, trying to restrain himself. He kept up a slow, gentle pace, until Charlie was bucking and writhing against him, and then Mac picked up Charlie’s hips and thrust steady into him,

            “I’m so close,” Charlie said as he reached for his own cock and grasped it hard, head thrown back again. Mac sped up, gripping Charlie’s hips hard, and Charlie moaned and came hard over his own stomach.

            Mac’s eyes were closed and his head thrown back as he came right after, filling Charlie, who yelped at the sensation.

            “Oh, goddamn it, yeah,” Mac sighed. He dropped Charlie’s hips and ducked his head into Charlie’s shoulder, sucking a spot right below his ear. Charlie reached down to pull a blanket on top of them. He fell asleep to Mac’s breathing, slow and steady, in his ear, warmed from behind by him.


End file.
